This invention relates to an improved barbecue type cooking grill which provides intense heat and a humidified atmosphere for rapid cooking of meat and meat products, without flare-ups and burning or charring, and which produces a cooked meat product which is tender and juicy. More particularly, this invention embodies a heat source, a water reservoir and a foraminous member in a particular arrangement for producing the desired results.